dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
MacKenzie Hollister
"'Aren't you the new girl who hangs around my locker all the time like some kind of creepy stalker?" MacKenzie Hollister 'is the antagonist of ''Dork Diaries. A beautiful girl and leader of the CCP (cool, cute, popular) crowd, she spends some of her time causing problems for Nikki Maxwell. Originally she was attending WCD, until Diary 9 when she transfers to North Hampton Hills International Academy. Bio MacKenzie is the spoiled fourteen year old daughter of a very wealthy couple. She paid Nikki no attention until deeming her to be an annoying pest. Then she decided to join the avant-garde art competition the school was hosting and she started harassing her. Their mutual hatred for each other intensified after realizing they both like Brandon Roberts. Her best friend is Jessica and she has a pet poodle. Appearance MacKenzie is described as looking absolutely perfect and cute. She has long wavy blonde hair normally worn loose with a thick ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes are ice blue, with a lovely complexion. MacKenzie's accessories are with large ornaments and jewelry, and keeps everything fashionable in some shape or form. She also seems to have a fondness for red lipstick, lip gloss, or nail polish. View Outfits for a list of various clothing MacKenzie has worn. Personality MacKenzie has a tendency to throw tantrums over something she cannot have or doesn't like. She refuses to even consider helping someone or being nice unless it would make her look good or out of desperation, but usually during this, nobody falls for it. She instantly hates anyone who doesn't do what she wants or gets in her way, and has no problem torturing them or making their life horrible just to punish them for it. She is highly deceptive. Any time she thinks someone is a threat she will do whatever it takes to rid of the competition. Ranging from stealing, sabotage, using feelings, or even locking them in a room if need be. All her schemes are very clever and she pulls them off with Jessica, who listens to whatever Mackenzie says or wants her to do. But dispite all this, she is the most popular girl and so pretty that Nikki is jealous of her. MacKenzie.png Relationships Family Her family is rich. She has a father who is the owner of a multi-million dollar empire, a mother who is assumed to be where MacKenzie gets her looks, and a very annoying little sister, Amanda. Mackenzie's mom is seeingly addicted to lipstick as Mackenzie is seemingly addicted to lipgloss. Her parents are not rude like Mackenzie. In fact, they are very practical. Her aunt Clarissa Hargrove, who owns the Westchester Fashion Institute of Cosmetology and happens to be very nice and buys Mackenzie a bunch of stuff. Friends Due to being the top popular student, MacKenzie has many friends. Such examples being two girls who appeared only in the first book, Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang, and a girl named Jennifer. One of her real best friends she is usually shown with is Jessica, the 2nd on the list of CCP standings. Romance Like mackenzie, nikki has a huge crush on Brandon Roberts. One that is so huge, she has pictures of him posted on things belonging to her, spreads rumors of them, and flirts with him whenever possible. Patrick also had a crush on her at one point until her true snobby attitude caused him to become very mean to her. Another boy to initially like her was Theodore L. Swagmire III, who got over his feelings after a while and began to persue Zoey instead. History Diary 1 At first, MacKenzie hadn't thought very much of Nikki until she happened to notice she was planning on signing up for the upcoming art contest. Her harassment had caused Nikki to reconsider, but she grew meaner after seeing Nikki sign up for it after all. Because of them both crushing on the same guy, MacKenzie also took advantage whenever she could to humiliate Nikki. Which included splashing water on her from the fountain, stealing the music for her performance in class, and even mock her after Nikki was purposely tripped in the lunchroom. but who won the art contest at the end? Diary 2 mackenzie was elected as chairperson for the dance committee and put together some tacky outfits for everyone on the clean-up crew. For her party, Mackenzie invited everyone, including Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey to it as part of the committee. There she was struck by karma after mocking Nikki and getting her dress dirty and covered in chocolate and fruit. then brandon fell in love with nikki. Diary 3 MacKenzie starts trouble for Nikki by uploading an embarassing video of her singing wth Brianna at Queasy Cheesy, then when the Talent Show is announced, decides that she will take Chloe and Zoey by any means necessary in order to win. She begins by threatening to expose Nikki's lies, but when they make an agreement she drops it. Instead swooping in to steal them away after Nikki decides to no longer partake in the contest. At first it doesn't work, but when she temps them with their CCP crushes, the girls find it hard to say no. She also does the same, using some cheerleaders to lure the guys from Theo's band. Eventually, she decides to show-off the video in the Cafeteria upon realizing that Nikki might become a challange to beat. This humilates her, but to her surprise, after enough mocking Chloe and Zoey stand up to her and tell her off. In defeat MacKenzie leaves, but the victory does not last long. Before the group gets their chance to audition for the final performance, MacKenzie has Jessica check the entry forms, where it was revealed that they didn't put in a real band name, meaning they can't participate. This works and Nikki's group is kicked out, but when they find a way to beat this, she confronts Nikki after they both wind up in the same restroom. There, she accidentally lets slip that she was the one who made the fake bill from the school and had Jessica send it to the Maxwell house. But after she realizes her mistake, she claims that there is no proof and takes off. Going on to win the competition, but not the attention she felt she deserved. Diary 3 1/2 Mackenzie, in Dork Diaries #3 1/2: How to Dork Your Diary, learns that Nikki's diary has gone missing, and engages in a race with Nikki to find it before she does. She never says what exactly she is going to do with the diary, but she says Nikki "will be sorry", and it is implied through Nikki's nightmares that Mackenzie will most likely spill all of her secrets to the whole school. She has Jessica help her look for the diary in the Lost and Found, but never gets her hands on the diary itself. Diary 4 When a charity ice skating event takes place in Gym Class, MacKenzie is quick to get many offers due to her skating talent. She keeps her options open however, and upon hearing of Brandon's predictament, she decides to make an offer to skate for Furry Friends by calling his grandmother. However, due to Nikki's sincere kindness, concern, and because she actually showed up to discuss it, she and her friends are picked, so she makes plans with her aunt Clarissa instead. At one point, Nikki runs into MacKenzie in a store in town and she plans on asking her for help, but it backfires and MacKenzie refuses. Not only does she not care about the pets or Brandon's situaton, but she was so sure that he would hate Nikki if she lost, so she plans to be the sympathetic shoulder for him to lean on. With that she leaves and mocks Nikki up until the skating competition, where she resorts to locking the girls inside of a room while it goes on so that they miss their turn to complete. But her plans are foiled just when all hope seems lost. '''Diary 9 Around April 11, while Nikki wasn't looking, Mackenzie stole her diary. She pretend to write down that "Nikki did THIS to me!" and "Nikki did THAT to me!" On April 22, she left for North Hampton Hills School, and "her" diary disappeared. Nikki had found out she was the one who stole, and broke into her Ask Miss-Know-It All website. Nikki,Chole,and Zoey must delete her mean letters before it got published to WCD school newspaper..before it's too late! Quotes "Don't you need a License to be that ugly?" "That outfit would be perfect for Goodwill. If she knows what's GOOD for her, she WILL burn it." "OMG! I bought that exact sweater she's wearing! For my dog, from PetSmart" "She has SO much acne, she uses a special makeup brand. It's called Why Bother." Trivia *Her birthday is somewhere between September and October. *MacKenzie has used the following lipglosses: Poison Apple Delight Extra Shiny, An unknown Krazy Kissalicious, (favorite) Ravishing Red-Hot Cinnamon Twist, Bloody Mary Really Scary (for halloween). *She has used a nail polish known as "Ravishing Red Revenge". *MacKenzie may be a fan of Twilight, as she originally planned to dress up as Bella, the main character for Halloween. *When nervous or worried, MacKenzie will begin to fumble with her lipgloss and apply it while diverting attention. *She is the only person besides Nikki to write in her diaries, this being in Diary 9. *She tends to sashay when she walks, something that drives Nikki insane. *Her style is described by Nikki as "Sugar n' Spice". *She is extremely talented at ballet, ice skating, dancing and other activities because of lots of expensive training. *She is a lefty as shown when she is applying lip gloss or when she is holding a pencil. Gallery To see more images, please view MacKenzie's Gallery. Media: Example.ogg Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Girls Category:Teen Category:CCP Category:Sisters